


A Guardians Of The Galaxy Christmas

by Go_LuckyFanfics



Series: A Raccoon's Life: The Idiot's Guide To Love [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Dancing and Singing, Family Feels, Father Figures, Fatherhood, First Christmas, Flirting, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealous Rocket Raccoon, M/M, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Romance, Sassy Peter Quill, Slow Dancing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_LuckyFanfics/pseuds/Go_LuckyFanfics
Summary: It's that special time of year again and a certain Star-Lord is looking to spread holiday cheer with his new family during their first Christmas but not everyone seems convinced on the idea, his fiancé in particular being one of them.





	A Guardians Of The Galaxy Christmas

It’s that time of year again, snow falling on the streets and choirs of children singing your favorite holiday melodies. Chestnuts roasting nearby and the taste of peppermint on your mouth beside somebody you love, cuddling together in front of the fireplace remembering a simpler time when you met. Meanwhile a very special man prepares his sleigh filled with a bag of toys for the most magical night to come, everyone sleeping downstairs and listening in the hopes of hearing the ringing of silver bells. However sometimes not everyone celebrates in this joyful time and others haven’t ever experienced it at all sadly. Somewhere far away in the galaxy another man named Peter Quill intends to make his first Christmas with his new family something they’ll never forget, bringing holiday joy and the true meaning for the season for one particular furred fellow among them.

So let’s begin our story shall we….

It all started as another typical day around 9’am aboard the Milano for the Guardians, only today was the beginning of Peter’s favorite season. He just began making breakfast and brewed some coffee when an all-too familiar voice was heard all the way back from the bedroom.

“Hey Pete, what’s this box?” Rocket said pulling it outside of the small closet in their bedroom, his fiancé walking back inside the room with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand and still in his blue pajamas from last night.

“I don’t know I must’ve forgotten to label it.” He commented giving Rocket his drink and leaning down to inspect the cardboard container, half guessing the raccoon would’ve drank it himself before it was returned to him. Didn’t matter much I suppose since they shared practically everything these days including food but Rocket liked his coffee dark while the Terran preferred creamer and milk. “Here let me see what’s inside.”

Carefully using a boxcutter to slice the taped seal the box opened revealing a barrage of rainbow colored items, ranging in different colors from purple, yellow, red, white and many other strange things.

“Oh my god, do you know what this stuff is?!” Peter gasped in surprise rummaging his hands through the container pulling out various glass ornaments and another item that’d be perfect for Rocket. “I remember wearing this all the time when I was young but let’s see how it’s works with you.”

“I ain’t got a clue but I’m guessin’ you’re gonna spend the next hour spilling ya guts bou’t how important it is or somethin’ like that.”  
The raccoon said taking a sip of the coffee revolting at the amount of creamer in it, looking over all the colorful stuff while his fiancé wrapped a red scarf around Rocket’s neck and loosely tied it in the front. The contents mostly appeared to be junk and stuff that wouldn’t be useful but he assumed it was yet another thing from Terra that Peter still cherished, no matter how dumb it might’ve been.

“How you like that? It always kept me warm during the winter, had it with me when Yondu picked me up that night. I know you don’t really need it cause the fur n’ all but it looks slick in you.” The latter seemed undecisive about the soft cloth placed on him. It was a perfect fit for him seeing as it was Quill’s when he was still a young child but it didn’t serve much purpose for the reasons mentioned earlier. Still like many things he enjoyed from the humie, the attachment to these simple things were more emotional then fundamental.

“Feels nice.” Rocket rubbed his hand across the soft cloth and looked at himself in the mirror hanging on their wall, it did look rather matching for him like this. Maybe he’d wear it if they ever took jobs again in cold climates, even if he hoped they’d never have to venture out to those places again. “Plus it uhh….”

“What’s wrong?” Peter caught him hesitating which was common whenever Rocket was nervous but a small smile perked up on his face at the Terran’s brief concern.

“Hmmfh, ya ain’t gonna laugh at me?” Rocket asked him loosely even though he already knew Peter wouldn’t or to anything that he ever felt awkward about saying to him. “I like that it smells like you, makes me happy and all tingly inside.”

“Huh, that makes sense.” Peter nodded his head pulling out something sphere shaped that he shook in his hand, referring to it as a snow-globe with Rocket’s eyes attentively watching him. “Was that why my favorite shirt went missing for a few days?”

“Yeah, I was afraid you’d get mad over that.” Rocket replied to him to which the Terran snorted, brushing it off with his left hand like it didn’t bother him in the slightest. He thought it was adorable discovering this and who wouldn’t have in his position, this gun-toting sharpshooter that’d gladly tell you to go fuck yourself and then go to sleep later curled up to one of Quill’s t-shirts like a soft blanket.

“So, you’ve seriously never heard of Christmas before?” He softly asked the raccoon, it almost made him sad that his family on the Milano didn’t understand the extent this holiday meant on Terra but maybe he could change that.

“Pete I’ve only heard that word tossed round’ a few times since we’ve met, I think ya forget that you’re probably one of the few dumies that celebrates such things every year.”

That comment tugged at Peter’s heart especially from how casual Rocket made it sound, having spent most of his life just surviving and never having the time to think about such things. Nobody even knew the raccoon’s birthday so they always agreed to celebrate it two weeks before his own. He might’ve been one of the few terrans living amongst the cosmos but that didn’t mean nobody celebrated holidays or traditions, it’s just things like Christmas were largely unknown to most races or species in the universe unless it was in Quill’s case. When he was taken by Yondu’s crew it wasn’t long before he was trying to force his Terran rituals on the group of space pirates raising him aboard the Eclector. Most of the ravagers found the magical stories enchanting when the small child would preach about it, whether it was because the ideas of the holiday were fantasizing or that this rich guy named Santa Claus seemed like a subtle target for thieving is up for debate.

“Well that’s unacceptable.” He stated tossing the stuff back into the box and picking it up, it was much heavier then he anticipated having nearly dropped it on Rocket’s foot. “We’ve gotta get you and everyone up in the holiday spirit, let’s get the team together later and discuss it.”

“Jeez Pete what’s so special bout’ tiss’ anyways?” Rocket said cocking his head while scratching his shoulder. He wasn’t against the idea of this but rather just anything he didn’t understand, contemplating if it was even real in the first place or just another thing Quill made up.

“Just trust me alright, you’ll love it.” Peter tried to convince him when leaning down and running his hand across Rocket’s head, scratching at the special spot behind his left ear causing his partner to begin purring with content in the silent room.

“Dirty move Quill, that ain’t fair.” Rocket retorted, he knew what Quill was doing right now and it was something he had an uneasy viewpoint on over time. “You can’t even sway me without gettin’ physical and having me make those sounds.”

“What? I’ve always found it cute when you purr like that, especially when you’re sleeping in bed. Tells me my favorite boy’s feeling good.”

“It’s a manipulation of my body that I can’t control and you’d be an asshole to take advantage of that fault in me.”  
Oh how comical this looked, Rocket now leaning into Peter’s massaging fingers obviously enjoying the attention given to him. He adored being petted despite what he’d threaten to those who attempted to do so, still being a very personal matter and something only a select few people were privileged enough to do on what would’ve been the ultimate trust exercise.

“But you still love it though anyways huh?” Peter replied in a cocky tone with another smile when Rocket brushed the hand off his head, albeit not in a way suggesting he hated it. He seriously felt like he couldn’t think straight when that feeling went on too long, like it’d be some weird trance or something else.

“Fine….yeah maybe I enjoy it when my brain goes fuzzy in your hand” Rocket rolled his eyes trying to hide a grin. “but I meant what I said bout dirty play, tiss’ ain’t fair in our conversations Pete n’ you damn well know it.”

Peter chucked at him, opening the door and carrying the box of holiday goodies outside the room. “Desperate times in these moments, I’m sorry but not sorry babe.”

“Whatever Star-Dork, I’m goin’ to need some strong stuff to endure this intervention or whateva’ you calling it.” He smirked going into their bathroom to take a shower as the bedroom door closed after Peter walked outside of it.

An hour later-

“Thanks everyone for meeting me on short notice.” Peter greeted his group sitting down at their table in the common room.

I wasn’t aware we were having a team meeting today…” Drax looked over at Gamora walking into the room from her bedroom.

“Well I thought this was important enough that it couldn’t wait.” Peter replied to the Destroyer, the man nodding and sitting down in a chair sharpening one of his daggers when Rocket approached the Terran, now smelling of fresh lavender from his shampoo and his fur puffed out from drying it.

“Quill I don’t think Groot’s happy with tiss’ improvised thing you’ve started.” Rocket whispered to him nodding his head at the teenage flora colossus with his arms crossed standing against the wall.

“I Am Groot.” Groot mumbled quietly, visibly annoyed at Rocket jerking him off his holo-games to be a part of this. It was difficult having to be the rebellious tree’s father with the phase he was going through currently, them all hoping he’d eventually outgrow this.

“Hey I heard that!! These ears don’t miss anything on this ship.” The raccoon shouted at him, the tree just rolling his eyes at him and sticking his tongue out. Rocket wasn’t the best parental figure but he always tried and it hurt inside that his best friend was treating him like this still, being totally unlike the gentle and hearty soul of his ex-partner in crime.

“What did he say?” Peter openly asked his fiancé showing a mixed expression of annoyance and sadness at Groot’s behavior.

“He called me an asshole for pulling him off those stupid games.” He whispered looking back at Groot and then tugged on Pete’s leather jacket baring a few teeth. “I swear if he kills me in ma’ sleep I’ll be haunting your flarkin’ ass till you’re dead.”

“Language daddy trash panda, now I can see where he’s getting that sharp tongue from.” Peter smirked at him getting swiftly punched in the leg by Rocket for that remark. The gesture was only half-serious but he made his point laughing when the Terran winced from the brief pain and shoved him back playfully.

“I Am Groot.” The moody tree commented at them both.

Rocket smiled again, “He thinks it’s funny when I beat on you.”

“Aww it’s just in good fun Rocky, maybe he’d like knowing you enjoy being the little spoon when we’re sleeping.” Peter whispered to him noticing Rocket’s body tense that he just went and just brought that up. It wasn’t even a personal thing but the raccoon didn’t want the others knowing how much of a softie he could be. “Relax man I ain’t saying nothing bad about it, just another one of your features I adore.” He leaned down where they shared a small kiss and Gamora grinned at them, they were too adorable sometimes when being flirtatious in their own ways.

“I Am Groot...” He thought them showing affection as much as they have lately like a couple of honeymooners was becoming disgusting.

“Yeah yeah daddies are kissin’ again, if it bothers ya so much then tough luck kid.” Rocket joked as Peter brushed his fingers though his hair and turned his attention to Gamora.

“So where’s Kraglin and Mantis?” He asked her concerning their whereabouts shifting on his heel and nearly jumping at Mantis’ staring at him, her black bulging eyes still creeped him out sometimes.

“Good morning Peter, you look well.” She said to him, seeming to have blown off startling him just a second ago with her presence.

“Uhh good morning to you to, how long have you been standing there?” The Star-Lord asked her hesitantly. He couldn’t really hold against her that some aspects of common communication were unbeknownst to the empath since she joined them. Plus she already played a huge part being the Guardians “therapist” in a weird way using her abilities to help them cope with their past, in particular with Rocket’s nightmares and the Terran couldn’t ever thank her enough for doing that for him. She nearly passed out when he finally let her touch him for the first time with much coaxing from Quill, the woman becoming overwhelmed with the emotions the raccoon carried in his soul.

“Since Drax walked in, I’m sorry if I frightened you and Rocket. It’s just I never got to…” She revealed before pausing, her large eyes looking to Rocket staring at her when going on. “I just never got to view intimacy on Ego’s planet, it’s something I’ve always wished to know more about. Whenever I touch Rocket I feel a sense of happiness and pain and I’m not sure If I wish to smile with joy or shrivel in sadness.”

It’s alright Mantis.” Peter gave her a small smirk to reassure his comment, he rarely took offense to people watching them. “Though I wouldn’t recommend startling Rocket like that ever, he won’t hesitate to bite you.”

“He’s not kiddin’ bug-lady, I might kinda like you but that won’t mean anythin’ if you try that staring at me from a corner without saying a word. Tiss’ then that the teeth n’ claws come out.” Rocket said to her grimacing a fake smile revealing all this teeth to the woman. She had already been bitten by him once when they first met after she tried to pet him though that was mostly Drax’s fault for encouraging it. The raccoon only gave her a warning to make his point, not sinking is teeth into her approaching hand but after that she didn’t attempt it again and seeing Peter’s occasional love bites around his neck from Rocket was a solid reminder not to trifle with him about boundaries and getting physical.

“Hey everyone sorry I’m late, so what’re we discussing cap’n?” Kraglin happily acknowledged the group and Quill climbing down from the cockpit. It still sometimes seemed strange to have someone that helped raise Peter alongside Yondu referring to him as captain, it just showed the amount of respect his former caretaker had for him.

“Great Krangin’s here, so let’s get down to business.” Quill looked around the common room at his group, placing the cardboard box on a large table and opening it with all of them staring back at him. “So who here knows what Christmas is?”

That question went right past most of their heads, the Terran half-expecting it when Rocket pulled out his silver flask and took a sip from it just waiting for this plan to fall into a shitstorm. What didn’t surprise him was when Kraglin spoke up giving his opinion on it.

“Is that the thing you’d have us celebrate every year with the lights n’ gizmos with tha’ songs and such when you was young?” Kraglin asked remembering what their ravager clan would do with the young child, his tone suggesting he enjoyed just as much as he did. “Giving gift’s and all that other festive stuff.” To which Peter nodded in agreement.

“Why would you give gifts over something like that?”

“Yes….seems illogical to give such things like that randomly, besides there’s nothing that we need here Peter.”

Rocket and Drax noted their opinions of the idea of the proposed festive holiday, surprising the raccoon that he wasn’t making it up since Kraglin knew about it already.

“Guys it’s not about what you need, it about you want and there’s nothing wrong with random gifts sometimes. Just look at the new scarf that Rocket’s wearing over there.” Peter pointed a finger at his fiancé sitting in a chair beside Gamora at the table. “He didn’t need it because he’s got all that fur to keep him cozy but he still likes it because it reminds him of me, plus I’d by lying if I said it didn’t look good on him.”

“And you’d be a terrible person for not telling him so over something such as a simple piece of cloth.” Drax nodded now understanding the item’s purpose, looking back over to the Terran.

“It’s just the thought that counts sometimes buddy,” Peter tried explaining to the Destroyer. “not the item.”

“Well that’s a very shitty analogy.” Rocket raised his voice retorting to the humie's earlier words. “If someone gave me something I didn’t like, I’d tell em’ to their face and then steal something of theirs I did want. It’s just common sense Quill.”

“So when Mantis gave you a personalized metal nail file for your birthday and I caught you using it later that was a shitty gift?” Peter argued his side to the delusional raccoon, Rocket acted like he hated the gift from her when opening it. They all were aware Rocket was self-conscious about his appearance and it’d probably be something he’d always deal with, so when Peter caught a glimpse of his fiancé’s nails one morning during breakfast it only made him giggle at the sight that the raccoon gave himself a manicure.

“That was a necessary tool to help deal with this.” Rocket gestured brandishing his finely trimmed nails that were still sharp enough to do their job if he wished. “You realize how annoying it is to work on stuff with chipped claws?”

Peter thought about bringing up the lavender shampoo he loved that the small tyrant was always using to hide his natural musk, but that would’ve resulted in a huge argument and his mate storming off in a heap so that would’ve been a bad idea. He pulled out a bunch of items giving them to everyone, Mantis seemed mesmerized by the snow-globe when he shook it even if she didn’t understand much of what they were still discussing. The woman was just happy they were learning more about Peter’s heritage, Gamora picking up something from the table placed there.

“Peter, what’s this thing for?” The green assassin asked picking up a piece of mistletoe, holding it in her hand causing the man to break a chuckle at her.

“That’s mistletoe, it’s a very special part of Christmas.”

“But what does it do?” Drax inquired looking at the small green plant with specks of red on it.

“It doesn’t do anything Drax.” Peter walked over gently taking it from Gamora’s hands and strolling over to Rocket. He figured maybe a hands-on demonstration was appropriate, that’s how you learn about most things in life. “However It does serve as part of the holiday tradition on Terra. You’re supposed to hang it over a doorway and any couple that are caught under it together have to kiss.”

Peter approached his fiancé holding it above their heads for the group to witness subtlety hoping his bemused partner would play along, moving in with open lips to kiss Rocket. Normally there wasn’t any hesitation when someone made advances but the raccoon firmly placed his hand on the Terran’s mouth to stop him.

“Woah, slow down there Hefner.” Rocket raised a brow taking his paw off Peter’s mouth so he could speak. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Rocket was uncomfortable with this since it felt forced rather then something he could openly agree to. The duo’s relationship was built with a major sense of trust in mind especially on Rocket’s behalf, agreeing to only do stuff the couple both enjoyed when engaged in intimacy. They were still dickheads to each other in public but like the Terran proclaimed it was mostly in good fun and nobody got hurt too badly, it was just their unusual dorky ways of flirting with each other such as Rocket referring to him as dumie or idiot when it usually meant the complete opposite in his mind.

“What’s wrong, I thought you’d like this. I’m just trying to show them how it works Rocky.”

“I get that Pete.” The nervous raccoon looked up at him, he expression was passive when telling him, “But I’m not your wooing damsel in distress or some d'ast sugar an' spices that’ll follow your every move. Imm’a blue rose with thorns.”

“I Am Groot.” The teenage floral said to them both arguing.

“I am not a dork and don’t you ever repeat that other word again!! you don’t even understand what it means!!” Rocket yelled to his tree-son.

“Rocket you kiss me all the time randomly and I don’t complain about it, I enjoy it when you do so I don’t see the issue here.” Peter concerned to him trying to understand his partner’s sudden change of heart on a supposedly simple matter like this.

“That’s different, there’s not a thingy hangin’ over ma’ head saying I’ve gotta do it.” Not everything could be easy with Rocket showing the same behavior when he’d be uncertain about something they tried in the bedroom being equally exhilarated and slightly scared of new kinks they’d been doing, Peter’s gentle hands working him over being the opposite from the people experimenting on him. It was surprising that something this silly was bothering him but then again maybe it just goes to show how much of Peter’s gospel he could cling onto.

“I think Rocket is afraid of the effects that the plant’s sorcery might contain inside, I don’t trust it’s hidden powers either little friend.” Drax stated clearly among the room to his assumption of Rocket’s hesitation on the mistletoe.

Peter laughed shaking his head, believing it was supposed to be a joke until he noticed Rocket’s ear twitching.

_Oh crap, these two idiots must think I’m bestowing witchcraft or something. I mean Drax I could understand with how gullible he is but Rocket?_

Peter thought to himself trying to resolve a solution. It didn’t come as a surprise to him knowing this conversion would get pretty weird, though he didn’t expect his crash course on teaching this band of ex-cons about Christmas to fall apart this quickly and they haven’t even began discussing the magical being known as Santa Claus yet.

“Guys it’s not some sinister thing that’ll put a curse on whoever walks under it.” He waved the festive item in his palm around the room at them, Drax and Rocket’s untrusting gaze following it in syce with his movements. “Good lord if that was true I wouldn’t be with Rocket and would still be dating the last person I kissed under this.”

They were the only two Guardians genuinely concerned by the item held in Peter’s hand but the tension died after neither of them could make a compelling return to his argument, Rocket raising his hands in defeat realizing it wasn’t dangerous to them and he just being an optimistic trash panda freaking out over nothing.

“Fine alright,” Rocket tugged on his shirt pulling the surprised Terran towards his waiting muzzle “come here baby-boo” as the couple kissed under the mistletoe, Mantis giggling nearby while Rocket ignored her not even batting an eye in her direction choosing to enjoy the moment. Peter savored his mate’s alcoholic drink on his lips and it felt great when they broke apart looking at each other, the latter smiled catching the tiny visual ques that the raccoon was already blushing and attempting to hide it.

“Ok we’re making some progress here so let’s continue.” Peter applauded to the Guardians when proceeding onto another subject, maybe this wouldn’t be as terrible then he inherited it’d be judging from minutes ago.

“Ok so,” The man paused knowing this was either going to be a field day or another headache from the depths of hell when going on. “another big part of the holiday is Santa Claus. He brings gifts to every person on Christmas day and you mail him a list of things you want.”

“Every person?!” Rocket’s appeared shocked when hearing that, his mouth left agap. “How in the krutax' does he have the units to afford that an' why would he do it for a bunch of strangers?”

“Because he’s nice and enjoys making people happy. Also he doesn’t need the units Rocky, he’s got these little helpers called elves that help him make all the stuff in his workshop.”

“What are elves?” Mantis asked him softly, his family showing genuine interest was a great sign and he was trying to contain his childhood excitement over it when looking over to her to respond holding the snow-globe.

“Well they’re these people that live with Santa.” Peter using subtle hand gestures to describe them to the group. “There’s hundreds of them helping each other and some wear different festive outfits, think of a terran about Rocket’s height and that’s pretty much an elf.”

“So they’re children?” Drax commented to him, imagining what these things were supposed to look like. “Doesn’t really seem appropriate for this Santa Claus to be doing that to them if it’s true.”

“Well I’d assume there’s children there but no, the workers are adults and the elves aren’t slaves if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
Peter answered him to which Rocket once again decided to question the authenticity of such things having downed a few shots of tequila since this thing began, the Terran letting him continue because whenever his fiancé was drunk under good spirits it meant he’d be more persuasive when confronted with things.

“Why do I have the feeling, that you are once again making tiss' shit up.” Rocket pondered pouring another shot of alcohol into the small glass. Nobody was keeping track of how much the raccoon had been drinking, not that he was rarely in the mood for hearing about it from anyone in their merry little family.

Leaning his head back and downing the shot of tequila in a single swish he overturned the empty glass, clinking it on the metal table in everyone’s view with those brown eyes glancing up to them all but with Quill in particular in his sights.  “So, where does Santa live then?”

The group looked to their captain for an answer which he seemed to have a difficult time explaining, scratching his chin for the very reasons when he told the Ravagers years ago.

“Uhh well.” Kraglin decided to answer this, it was probably safe to assume the man was equally excited if not even more then Peter had been about it. “Quill told us he lived on Terra, somewhere around this place called the North Pole. We didn’t even know what that was so the ol’ cap’n let the little guy show us on the ship’s map so we could go there and see it.”

“I still can’t believe Yondu agreed to that.” Peter said to nobody in particular among the room of his listening family. Rocket really enjoyed getting to hear about the Terran’s childhood having always believed Ravagers couldn’t be trusted until him and Yondu were captured together and got a glimpse into the father-son relationship the man shared with the raccoon’s mate.

“Of course he did.” Kraglin perked up showing a how much he looked up to the late Ravager captain. “He might’ve thought you were a lil’ brat sometimes with your phases like Groot over there, but he always loved you and would do anything to see you smile.”

“That's real sweet an' all but why would daddy go and put a bounty on his son like that if he loved him so much.” That might’ve came across as rude on Rocket’s behalf for questioning the blue Centaurian’s choices as a parent though it didn’t seem to offend Kraglin when he turned his attention to the optimistic raccoon.

“Yondu was a businessman and was promised the orb after what happened on Xandar and when he didn’t receive it, he became furious but ultimately felt betrayed.”

“Betrayed?” Trying to not snort n’ giggle at the serious statement proved difficult for Rocket not believing someone like Yondu would have daddy-son issues. “What the flark for?! Because we didn’t trust a bunch of pirates to not sell it to someone worse then Ronan that’d destroy the universe with it?!”

“I don’t think Peter ever realized….” Kraglin said to them all voicing an insight into the man’s life. “how much it devastated Yondu when he left us and the Ravagers, I was the only one whom he confided that. He couldn’t bare losing you and that bounty was a desperate act to bring you back into the fold.” His words were filled with a bittersweet tone but remained truthful as ever and it sounded dumb enough like something the old man would’ve done, thus mostly convincing the group.

“I look at us all together today and I like to think he made it all happen.”

“What'aya you mean Krags?” Rocket asked him, the rest of the Guardians shared a mixed stare trying to understand what that comment was supposed to mean.

“Well if Peter never stole that orb and Yondu never placed that bounty on him, none of you would’ve ever met each other. He certainly didn’t approve of this new team you created but nonetheless” He looked over to Quill sitting down in a chair watching Rocket climb into his lap almost immediately, caressing his furry mate’s head with an arm wrapped around his small stomach like he’d always when loving on him. “that night after your engagement was the happiest day of his life because that’s all he ever wanted for you, to see you happy with someone.”

He paused briefly breaking a chuckle in a non-serious fashion. “Though we didn’t expect it’d be someone like Rocket but then again your dating history is something outta this world.”

“Well I’m just full of surprises sometimes.” Peter replied to the man hinting at the numerous dates he’d bring back to the Milano, some of these races of people you could barely tell their gender noting that he’d been in homosexual relationships before even meeting Rocket.

“When my Kamaria left home it was one of the hardest and yet proudest days of my life. She was leaving to train and become more like her mother and I, it was something she dreamed about for a long time.” Drax’s deep voice said speaking of his family and his daughter’s dream that was never fully seen through before Ronan tragically killed her and his wife. “As a fellow father who raised a family, I can respect Peter’s for making such decisions. We don’t like to admit it but sometimes when we’re afraid of losing someone we make choices we’ll later regret in life.”

“I Am Groot.” The floral said amongst the quiet room only guided by the tales of fatherhood and eventual happiness.

“Groot says we should stop talkin’ bout depressing stuff and go back to whatever we were discussing before. As annoyed as he still is the tree doesn’t like seeing us all down n’ outta shape over the past.” Rocket laughed at his friend agreeing that they all should get back on topic with this holiday mess conducted by his fiancé and Kraglin.

“Alright,” Peter laughed at the raccoon looking up from his place on his lap to his face, feeling the steady breathing of his partner resting against his chest. “sometimes it’s not bad to take a moment and remember where it all began. That’s another thing about Christmas and probably more important then anything.”

“Oh please Pete.” Peter couldn’t see from his position above but assumed Rocket rolled his eyes again. “Can we stop being mushy bout’ this and get back to tha’ good stuff with Santa?”

“He is right Rocket,” Gamora said over to the small tyrant, knowing his greedy nature of all things would overcome him eventually. Rocket was a simple guy with even simpler needs that often resulted from robbing or other methods of obtaining such items. “not everything has to be about what you can get outta something.”

“I know that Gammy sheesh.” He whiskers twitched giving a brief gaze at her for thinking of his old habits and possibly already contemplating what he’d do knowing of Santa’s whereabouts. “Is wanting to know about this given ma’ history a mortal sin?”

She wasn’t wrong when assuming such of her teammate, not expecting him to guilt-trip her to the entire room. The conniving ringtail could switch his expressions at the snap of a finger for whatever the situation needed, such as giving these innocent brown eyes to Quill when she’d be mean to him. “Can you believe this Pete? She thinks I’m goin’ to rob Santa.”

“Well, would you steal from him Rocky?” The Terran was well aware whenever the raccoon was bullshitting when he looked at him in those copper-colored eyes. Ok maybe there was something hidden deep inside Rocket’s consequence that wanted to do just that but he certainly wasn’t going to give an indication of it. Why take the easy route when he could just throw his fellow comrade Gamora under the bus for his own amusement?”

“No Quill, I would not steal from Santa Claus.” He answered Peter’s question, the man shrugging since it seemed truthful enough when hearing him say it.

“Alright then. Kraglin you wanna tell em’ what happened when we got to Terra?” Quill gestured with his hand over to the other man to continue their story from earlier.

“Sure thing. So when we got there we thought we were in the wrong place cause all there was in sight was snow n’ ice, there was supposed to be this huge factory from all the books Peter showed us.” Kraglin went on while Rocket hopped from Peter’s lap to pour himself another shot of tequila.

“It turned out that uhhh.” The man closed his eyes for a moment shifting his posture at what he was about to say. “That Santa Claus wasn’t real after all.”

Peter grimaced his teeth since he didn’t want his friend to go ahead and spill the beans so early for them and instead just let them reminisce in the magical thoughts for this but it happened in conjunction with the sound of Rocket’s dropping his shot glass that shattered on the floor and spewing his drink on Quill.

“Why in the name of glorb did we just listen to all this nonsense for?!” He was rather pissed when learning about this supposed magical man that delivered gifts only to immediately find out it’s just a scheme, although it was something that their almighty Star-Lord thought of so no surprises there.

“Because it’s still a special time and the tale of Santa gives children something to believe in like me when I was that age. Everything else I’m teaching ya’ll are is true cause’ it’s stuff we ourselves can do, the gifts we give each other, the music and food, all of it.” Peter was surprised to see his fiancé upset over something the group were just learning about, the raccoon lowering his brows to his face.

“Yeah fine whatever Pete.” Rocket crossed his arms in displeasure, he pondered just up n’ leaving into their bedroom but knew Quill would come after him so he felt trapped in this festive nightmare whatever in the flarkin’ shit this is supposed to be anymore. “Now at least you’re speaking my language. So what kinda other stuff we got with this.”

“Hey Kraglin!!” Peter repeatedly snapped his finger trying to get the words from his mouth. “Do we got any cassettes with Christmas tunes on them?”

“I don’t believe so cap’n,” Kraglin replied to him, the Star-Lord tapping his finger on the table wondering how they’d proceed. The Guardians had amassed quite the collection of cassettes over the past few months though nobody besides him or Quill would’ve bothered grabbing holiday tapes. “but I think this might help us on that.” He noted pulling out his personal tablet and brushing his fingers for him to come see what’s was on the device’s screen.

“What’s this?” He asked the man looking at the screen beside him. The Terran wasn’t as accustomed with terra’s internet whenever they’d piggyback off their satellites compared to some of his comrades like Rocket who’d undoubtedly use it to learn everything there’d be to know about Peter’s home planet to impress him. Also Rocket finally learned what a raccoon was and somewhat came to terms with it, at least to the point he stopped screaming at people whenever they’d refer to him with that name. He still didn’t prefer being called such words though his partner would still tease him with it.

“Well I found this music site with some holiday stuff on it, there’s a bunch of other things on it too cap’n.” Kragin told him passing the tablet to his waiting hands to examine, scrolling through what must’ve been dozens of new songs.

“Wow there’s a lot here from my childhood.” The excited Terran commented. Sure he might’ve been a little stuck up when it came to how they listened to music because to him those mixtapes were the team’s “signature thing” and only true way to tune out during an intergalactic space battle but this would have to suffice. “Oh I always loved this one, go ahead and play it here in a moment.”

“Ok I’m gonna need my lil’ assistant again for this,” Peter simpered widely at the room but already knew whom he was referring to, the smallest member of group groaning aloud and hiding his face with the red scarf from being called on the spot again. “so where’s my fabulous dance partner at?”

“I don’t do dancin’ Pete,” Rocket mumbled from within the cloth with a snide from his chair. "that's your thing to annoy everyone with.”

“Ah come on.” Quill acted offended by that even if his dancing skills were mediocre at best, not that he’d dare ever admit he was anything less of the next Michael Jackson. “We saved the galaxy from Ronan with those slick moves.”

“Nope that was all your plan Pete.” Rocket cackled revealing his face at him for the man’s idiotic plan that helped them if only marginally from Rocket’s view. He liked giving his fiancé a difficult time with some things because the enjoyment and attention was great, plus how he’d get kicked off his pedestal with soft words before it could ever escalate into something serious.

“Ok then.” He nodded his head at the raccoon, shifting his stance. We’ll just play into another one of his small partner’s traits to convince him. “Then I guess you won’t mind if I dance with Gamora?”

Right on queue with those words Rocket’s eyes darted open, cocking his head at the Terran moving over to Gamora whom understood this little game he’d initiate and played along. If anyone strolled up to them together you’d understand the small tyrant’s feelings in their relationship. Using words to describe him as affectionate, protective, brash, and having a possessive urge whenever Peter would treat someone else with the same attention he adored would be a reasonable assumption. Yeah Rocket was jealous of Gamora in a sense with that in mind knowing she was his mate’s first interest when they all met each other. That’s where some of their sibling rivalry came from even though she had no romantical interest in Quill however the raccoon didn’t give a damn if that was true or not.

_Cause that there is my baby-boo and nobody’s allowed to do mushy stuff with him besides me._

“You wouldn’t dare...” Rocket growled watching his partner reply with a shit-eating leer meaning _“Just watch me babe.”_ if that silent face could speak, his internal jealously building at the sight of his partner sharing this moment with another person.

_How dare he do that, come on Rocket he’s just playin’ on your heart don’t buy into this you gullible bastard._

  
That was their “thing” that Quill had been teaching him after the latter caught Rocket dancing to “You Can’t Hurry Love” in the ship’s hallway one late afternoon so of course he had to give him some lessons and despite feeling ridiculous moving his body in these ways he quickly fell in love with the fun they were having.

He watched Peter and the green assassin intertwine their fingers, the fuming raccoon’s tail swishing and lowering his ears in return thinking “Oh hell no, that shit ain’t goin’ to happen.” before finally snapping.

“D’ast….fine.” He hopped off the seat stepping in between the two and separating them, pulling his fiancé away from her with a strong grip having been played like a fiddle by the Terran. “So how you wanna do this dumbie?” Rocket said pointing a single claw at Kraglin to play whatever song they had chosen climbing onto the metal table so he could be at his partner’s height. This would be the first time the couple touch danced together since Rocket’s height made it awkward, his small hands feeling jittery but trusting that his fiancé would guide him through this new experience.

“It ain’t hard Rocky. Just watch my face, move along to the sounds and do whatever else feels right.” Peter smiled assuring the raccoon to which he nodded in response. “Go ahead and place your left hand on my shoulder” He softly spoke guiding his partner “and I’ll take the other one in mine.” taking the fur covered hand in his palm, gently massaging it with his free thumb. Nobody even discussed who’d be leading since this was entirely new ground for them both like the first they had sex together, guiding a sexually confused Rocket, discovering the little guy's kinks and breaking down the walls while looking at the fundamentals of this big-small difference between them that some people believed couldn’t have ever been a thing.

Quill instantly recognized the lyrics though it was a bit different being a cover song but the melody played much more softly and slowly making his movements with Rocket more consistent, just rocking back n’ forth with his relaxed mate to the music.

“Ok let’s try and get your feet moving to it and I’ll do the same, just sidestepping along with mine alright?” Peter guided him in the midst, the raccoon following his words like an eager student learning from their guide.

“The thing about slow dancing Rocky is that it’s more important what you’re doing up here,” He steadily said using two fingers pointing at himself, moving his free hand down to Rocket’s side whilst his other remained rested on his furred shoulder. “then what’s going on down there.” nodding at their brisk movements.

Initially he assumed Rocket would’ve staggered some but to his surprise he had taken to it like a duck on water mimicking his stance and moving his right hand onto his partner’s cheek, even getting his tail into the action and swaying it along with them.

“Well there you go” He happily exclaimed to the raccoon never believing this would be something they’d be doing, cleverly hoping someone had taken a picture of them like this. “and you say you’re not good at this stuff.”

“I never said I wasn’t good, just that it felt weird doing it.” Rocket conceited holding his current place, the inexperienced pilot’s mind racing at all the possibilities of where this could go and what his next action should be with his consequence once again tugging at him.

“But you’re enjoying this huh?” Peter said to him tuning out the group around them and solemnly focusing on the loving moment at hand watching the tiny ques in Rocket’s face for any misgivings of his mood, pushing his companion away from him and pulling the tyrant back into his earlier position locking hands again.

“Maybe…” Rocket closed his eyes rocking his head with a single ear perked, the all-well knowing Terran who lived his live as a bachelor until this taking it that he already swooned his fiancé off the floor and around his finger. “Don’t you dare go boostin’ your own ego now Pete,” He stared at him, the couple sharing a brief exchange rubbing their noses with the latter shivering at the touch of the wet nostril against his own. “we already got enough of that goin’ around.”

“Ah come on, I’ve got my boy dancing with me and I can’t even enjoy it?” Quill joked lowering his mouth winking at Gamora recording the whole event on the raccoon’s holo-tablet to savor unbeknownst to its small owner, wrapping those lips around Rocket’s muzzle in a soft kiss whispering to him “You’re such an asshole sometimes babe.” and hearing a light snicker from the other male using his rough tongue to explore his partner’s mouth if only for a brief second before breaking apart leaving them both striving for more.

There’s a first time for everything in life such as slow dancing to Michael bublé’s holiday album with your fur covered lover in hand but to anyone that might’ve been watching their tape, they weren’t half bad and dare we use the word adorable when holding onto each other. That’s really the only fitting word to describe what these two dorks shared from aching beginnings and painful adventures, to this unspoken thing at someone’s bedside and eventually agreeing to spend their life with the same bastard that started it all. That summed up Quill’s rollercoaster of a journey in a nutshell and he wouldn’t have changed anything because it’s all led to this moment with the most unlikeliest of people you’d imagine loving each other.

“This is nice huh?” Peter soothed running his hand under the black outlines of Rocket’s eyes, always loving the feeling of his soft fur between his fingers. “Just the two of us like this, brings up some other stuff we’ve haven’t even talked about.”

“Like what?” Rocket cooed wrapping his hands around Peter’s neck almost like a solemn hug still rocking with him, their whispering voices so meek that only they could understand each other.

“Our wedding.” The man replied gently cupping his hands behind Rocket’s back, feeling the subtle vibrations of his mate purring again that had gone unnoticed by the small tyrant himself. “We haven’t even planned where we’re having it or what we’re doing and all that.”

“Does it really matter?” Rocket gave him a half-smile surprising the Terran with that comment. “I mean how does a wedding for a couple of idiots like us work in the first place?”

“Well ok fine you’ve got me there.” Peter sighed internally, they really weren’t prepared for anything that’s supposed to happen within the next couple months. “We'll figure it out after this.”

“How about we just invite Deadpool to help out.” He offered seeing the raccoon’s mouth fall open at the mere thought of the idea when the Terran kissed him again before he could argue back. “I know you didn’t like him callin’ you his ‘fuzzy wuzzy’-“

“In front of half the damn Nova Corp?" Rocket finished the man’s sentence remembering his adoptive father making a surprise visit on Xandar during an award ceremony and flirting with Nova Prime herself. “No I didn’t and it was fuckin’ embarrassing, you know he’ll scream something at the reception about us that’ll make me wanna crawl into a small hole and die."

“Aww,” Peter cocked his head taunting him with an open mouth. “is my babe afraid of seeing his daddy again? Well me and Wade have been talking lately and we’ve got something planned for our bachelor party.”

“Good glorb what did you and that d'ast pervert organize?” Rocket laughed nervously, it wasn’t often that he’d be on the receiving side of someone’s scheme.

“Nothing that you won’t enjoy,” He gave a devious chuckle. “but like I said we don’t gotta think about it to much for now. I just want my babe close to me while we snuggle and watch the stars together this holiday.”

“So this is what you meant by holiday spirit huh?” Rocket quietly asked him receiving a humble nod in response pulling him by those warm blushing cheeks into another kiss as the song slowly came to a close, their family of misfits applauding the couple with Kraglin wiping a tear from his eye as Rocket climbed onto his fiancé’s shoulders.

“Feliz navidad Rocky and to everyone out there, have a good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I really hope everyone enjoyed this holiday story, I was hoping to push out another chapter but I didn't believe it would've possible within the next week. Any feedback is greatly appreciated and of course I'd like to thank the following people from Tumblr from their inspiration on this.
> 
> http://mightyeagle100.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://azureherald.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://irl-rocket-raccoon.tumblr.com/
> 
> The songs used in this story are the following.
> 
> All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey (Michael bublé’s Cover)
> 
> Happy Holiday's everyone.


End file.
